This project has focussed on the analysis of nucleic acid sequence data as it pertains to molecular biology and molecular evolution. Current areas of interest include: i) comparative analysis of mitochondrial, prokaryotic and eukaryotic genes; ii) analysis of the constraints on protein coding regions other than the amino acid sequence; iii) development of rapid methods for the analysis of sequence homology; iv) probabilistic models of nucleic acid secondary structure. We have employed standard statistical tools as well as statistical measures derived from Information Theory. Because the statistical models become complex and not answerable to analytical solution, Monte Carlo methods are frequently employed.